gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack (Part 1)
Summary Elmore is attacked by invaders. (This fanfic is first-person to Gumball's point of view.) Plot I was awake, in a building now in ruins. I'm not sure what happened or why it did. But my friends were on the ground, dying in pain. I didn't want to look at their horrid suffering. They didn't desrve this, and I don't know why they are suffering. But I can recall what was going on. It all started yesterday. Yesterday seemed like a normal Tuesday morning, it started as a normal day. Nicole was heading to work, while me and my siblings were endulging on breakfast. And Richard was lying on the couch, lazily sleeping. We then went off to school, and we got on the bus. Where everyone was talking about the usual topics: school, relationships, and whatever. When we got to school, me and Darwin went to class. Once the bell rang, Miss Simian began teaching, I wasn't paying attention, as I was bored to death. Me and Darwin then talked about a prank to pull on Miss Simian. What we had in mind was to place a tack on her seat. So I took out my cell phone and called the classroom. It was the strangest case but the phone rang. I went to place the tack on the seat while Darwin was arranging his voice to sound like a parent. Once the tack was on the seat, we hung up. Miss Simian thought it was strange. We were now holding our laughter for when she sat down. But just then, a bright flash came from the window. And at the same time was a loud noise. Miss Simian then decided to dismiss class and we all ran for our lives. Principal Brown tried to make us remian calm, but we all jumped him, we were all just terrified. When I got out the explosion we saw and heard came from city hall, which was now obliterated. There was then fighter jets flying through the air. Then tanks, stormed the ground. I read the side, it was written in weird gibberish. I then got a Mandarian-English dictionary, and it read "The Chinese Military". I somehow thought we were friends with China, but this must be an invasion. I then found Darwin and Stace running together. I told them we needed a plan instead of running around like idiots. They then built confidence. But then there was another explosion from Elmore's Financal District. They both got scared again until I calmed them down. I saw the fear in their eyes, but I knew they would be killed if I didn't do something. I then told them we needed to find a safe place. Darwin then suggested the Financal District, but I objected, as that would have many hazards. Stace then suggested my house, but I realized it wasn't strong enough. I then came up with a place, I chose Elmore General Hospital. I know there's plenty of supplies in there. The other two then agreed, and we set off. To Be Continued. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 1 of fanfics